


Mercy

by edenbound



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much to love about Steve's body since the serum changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "size kink".

Steve's beautiful now, all of him, a work of art like Bucky had never dreamed. He loved Steve before, of course he did, but now he was something else. Quite frankly, his cock was the best bit, and Bucky could spend hours admiring just that part of him -- a kiss to the head, a lick up the shaft, and then the whole length of him in Bucky's mouth as deep as he can get it. Steve always hisses out something worried, some note of caution, while Bucky's taking him in deep enough to gag, but Bucky ignores that and listens instead to the desperate hitching of his breath, the curse that this occasionally jars out of him.

But that's not his favourite part, in the least. His favourite part is riling Steve up that little bit, getting under his skin in the way that only he can, so that Steve rolls him under and presses him down with those huge hands. He'll still hesitate, though, grinding against Bucky just that little bit, slick of pre-come smearing over Bucky's hip.

"Go on," Bucky has said, will say, "go on." 

"You're not -- "

It's always Bucky that reaches for the lube, despite the impatience he can feel humming in the body above his. But it's always Steve's fingers inside him, broad and thick and always that little bit clumsy faced with this. Perfect. He can usually persuade Steve to go for two right away, which burns just the right amount. Usually persuades him that he only needs three fingers, points out that he's done this before and it only hurts _good_ \-- a concept that Steve finds hard to grasp.

The best part, or almost the best part, is when Steve pushes in for the first time. There's plenty of lube and Bucky's used to this, so the stretch and burn is a familiar one, edging out towards pain as Steve gets in deep, because he's _huge_ , feels bigger than ever inside Bucky like that. Steve's face, too, that's amazing -- the strain as he makes himself hold still, the tender concern in his eyes. Bucky always reaches up to grip the back of his neck, coax him down into a kiss, and sometime in the middle of that he starts to move. Slow at first, careful, but as Bucky twists under him, clenches around him, he comes apart and fucks Bucky gloriously hard, wondrously deep.

It's so good, fills him up so much, Steve's cock and the knowledge of how Steve is coming undone above him, because of him. Bucky grits his teeth, tries to move into it, holds tight to Steve as he shakes and _takes_ it.

Steve doesn't touch his cock, focuses instead on holding his hips so he can angle them just right, or holding on to his arm for balance as he fucks in deep. Bucky comes from Steve's cock inside him, from the look on Steve's face, from incidental friction and because he can't help it. He grits his teeth through that, too, admires the smear of come on Steve's belly, keeps his eyes open for the look in Steve's eyes as he comes too. Maybe that's the best bit, when Steve comes inside him, because he's full up and spread wide and even so, Steve is at his mercy still, even now.


End file.
